Beast's love
by theroxasdaries
Summary: What do you mean I'm the chosen one?" Roxas asked...The man smirked and dragged him into the room and slammed the door.
1. Chapter 1 The year of 1680

Hello My Name is Roxas, er my nickname is Roxas.

The story based off of this was from another writer named kurosora1984 and the story was called Through the Shadow's. This is BASED not a whole I stole her thing so flame me. See when I read a story my mind likes to wonder. By that I mean right before someone is about to do something to someone else, my mind gets very detailed of either how someone died or a whole 360 degree turn.

While reading Through the Shadows, I found out a lot of great information I haven't thought of. Yet like I said, I'm not stealing her story this is just my thought process while reading the story. Thank you, Enjoy.

Rating: M

Warnings: Rape, Sex, Drugs, Alcohol and graphic images.

What type of demon?

Mixture between:

Alp, Pyromaniac, Incubus and a nightmare.

Chapter 1: The year of 1680

The King of Joulstone was a very proud creature. He loved everyone and he especially loved his wife Queen Larxene. He was a very honest and loyal subject to talk to and he rarely gets mad. One day while he was helping put up decorations for a huge ballroom party, to which the whole kingdom was a loud to come to the party. He was already very tired and he didn't like the fact that his wife was nowhere to be seen even after she promised she would return no longer than twenty minutes. What was also weird was that his son, The Prince, was nowhere to be seen. The king's looked in the playroom for his son, the learning chamber and the nursery. The king sighed out of frustration and tried working on his work. Lately the Queen has been gone and sometimes his own seven year old son. He wonders where they are always at sometimes. Moments later a small bang from the ballroom doors slammed into the walls. He turned around to see the two people he was missing. Till he saw what his son looked like. The Prince was in his everyday outfit, long velvet looking dress with a puffy neck brace and shoulder pads. He had tightened stockings underneath his shirt and his shoes. The king glanced up towards his son's face; he had glossy eyes, tear streaks falling from his chubby face. His wide green eyes looked sad and distrustful. The little boy ran towards his father wrapping his arms around his father. The king looked down worryingly and slightly confused.

"Son? What are you doing?" He asked. The prince didn't answer his father. He was too busy looking at his mother with distrust and hatred that, it never crossed his mind to tell his father what has been happening lately with the he so much as calls his mother. The Queen laughed at her son's weakness and walked off. The king glanced up at his 'wife'. 'She's been acting weird lately' the king thought.

That night the king made sure to securely bring his son to bed and tucked him into bed. The king was more tired and sorer than he ever has since the night of the first time he burned down a nearby village with casters and witchcraft. He staggered to his room, about to hit the floor. Finally after what felt like miles to the King, he made it to his room. He opened the big white doors entering his room. He glanced at his wife in front of the tea making tray. He was confused as to why she is up this late in the first time yet he didn't care. He was to god damn tired for that.

"It's been a very long day, my king, would you like a drink?" she asked. The king looked at his wife and then to the cup of tea. He tried to remember the last time he actually drinked something. He couldn't remember sadly. He took the offering cup and smiled as best he could.

"Thank you" the king smiled. He took a big gulp of the drink and when he was finished, he started to cough vigorously. He leaned forward placing his hands on his chest trying to figure out as to why he was coughing after drinking to his tea. He looked up at his laughing wife.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He tried to scream but couldn't after continuously cough.

"You fool I have put a poison into your cup you but only have only seconds to live" she smiled evilly. Moments later the king fell to the floor with a thud and he couldn't move. There was no longer an active pulse. The king was dead. The queen easily laughed and took off the king's crown.

"Now, the kingdom of Joulstone is finally mine" the queen smiled evilly "Guards! Get this man into the awaiting coffin outside in the back, I don't want that thing rotting its way into my carpets" she snarled. The guards glanced at each other trying not to just kill the queen right then and there. They did as there were told and took the King's body out of the room and took him into the stormy night. What no body realized though…..the prince saw the whole thing.

The next morning The Queen declared, that King Reno….was dead. Everyone in the kingdom, men, women and children, cried that night. Everyone except the prince. He knew he already cried enough and there were no longer tears for him to cry. What he did do though, was bowed his head and whispered 'Your next, Witch.'

Years after the madness of the queen the prince finally grew up to a fine boy. He lost all his baby fat, he grew very tall, he wore a similar outfit to when he was younger except much bigger. His red hair finally spiking up in a vibrant red. His greyish eyes had changed into a vibrant green that captivates anyone's emotions. He wore more jewelry than expected and now, a long deep magenta cape with small white puff at the beginning and end of the cape. He placed the crown atop his head and smiled. Finally his time has come. He glared at the women he called 'mother' for years. Now he is eighteen years old and is now an adult.

"Arrest that witch, for rape and murder" the freshly new king snarled pointing a long slim finger at his mother.

"WHAT?" Screamed the Queen.

"Remember when I was much younger, you took me to dark places doing things to me I will not repeat In front of the kingdom and I was there when you had poisoned our beloved king laughing merely in his face, watching him take his last breathe" the prince hissed in pain. He remembered every sketched detail as to what had happened in the past. The queen looked shocked then to disappointment. The guards took each side of her arm glaring at her.

"You little brat!" she screamed. The king easily smiled his way through the comments his mother threw at him. They took her to the postodian down in the center of town, chaining her up from her wrist and her ankles. The king stood proudly off of the balcony and looked at his stoic mother. 'That veil women is finally getting what she disserves' he thought.

"Here is shall burn, Prince, But hear me when I say this, you will live for eternity, until you learn the emotion of love and protectiveness, you shall live as a Half demon , Half human, feasting on the hearts of all mankind" she screamed.

"Silence Succubus, you are not a loud to speak in the presence of king after what you have done in the past, you shall die for the devil since you have shaken hands with the devil, and never again shall you walk this earth" he growled. He looked at the subjects near him and nodded his head. A man with a black robe smiled evilly, his long black and silver hair smiling as his one golden eye shown. He took the torch that was engulfed with fire and threw it at the queen. The queen was burning, flesh tearing off of her bones; eye's melting away, the smell of burning flesh wafting through the town. Most of the people thought about throwing up but they didn't want to. They watched her burn, smiling and laughing as they were watching there so called queen and smiled.

Moments later the newly king felt and unpleasing pain form in the corner of his chest. Where his heart was. He silently screamed. Falling towards the ground. The guard next to him tried to help him. Yet the king waved him away trying to state he was fine. Oh how wrong, the king was. The next moment two horns sprouted from his forehead, cat like eyes formed, teeth that were dagger like that can easily pierce threw your skin without hesitation, two demonic wings emerged from his back and a tail sprouted from his tail bone. He grew long black claws that were compatible on re-tracking back into his hands. His red hair more wild than usual. His eyes brighter. He got taller and his closed changed. One side of his leggings was devil like red and the other side was midnight black. His shirt grew shorter and it was midnight black and the little markings were devil red. He had two weird contraptions around his hips sprouting little thorns. The king looked next to him. Licking his lips smirking.

"You!" he roared in more like an animal like growl. The guard stood there in shock and awe. The king majestically got up and lounged for the guard. He got the guard to the ground flicking his tail around. He peeled of the shirt of the guard. He started to rip open the guard's chest. Feeling rather powerful and pulled out the man's heart. He devoured it. He loved the way the feeling of the heart matched the pattern of his teeth. He loved the way the blood was falling from his lips. He put his head back to the guy's chest and started eating the insides of this man. He loved eating this man. The way he was able to get this man to back down and give his body to him. He felt superior. He looked at the kingdom below him and cried out with a hungry growl.

"You mortals shall bow down to what is now your king!" he roared with anger. The whole kingdom screamed and tried to run.

"Impeccable Humans, you cannot run from the devil himself" he laughed. That night…children, women and men's hearts…where devoured by the youngest king. The king looked around and smiled into the burning flames…flames emitting off of his face making him look more creepy and scary than he already was.

"Now let's see what people really think of their cruel king" he smirked. He walked back dragging a young women's body back to his castle. She was clawing at the ground screaming.

"NO PLEASE I PROSMIE I WILL BE GOOD!" she tried to bargain.

"Miss, let me put it in simple terms….you are my food and their for I shall not spare your life" the king smirked. He continued to drag the women into his castle. She screamed and tried clawing at the ground again. Finally he reached his home and walked inside dragging her inside.

"NOOOOOO" was the last thing she screamed….till the doors closed. Never hearing from her again.


	2. Chapter 2 Present day of the year 2016

**Chapter 2: Present Day of 2016**

A man about 5ft 9in stood in front of a small classroom that consists of about ten kids. He is teaching about mythology and about dark spirits. His favorite story that is rarely head of now is called "the king's curse". He loved that story when he was only a mere child and his mother used to read it to him. He looked at the kids taking the test on the different demons in the story's he was only aloud to read to them. He wanted to say "fuck it" and tell them the tale of Ol' King Axel. Which rumors have it, he's still around.

"Mr. Strife?" a small little girl with long pale blonde hair sat in the front asked raising her hand. She was his best student. He smiled at her sweetly and walked over to her.

"Yes Namine?" the blonde haired man smiled. She slightly blushed at how close they were from each other but quickly pulled it off.

"Um, what does the word "stoic" mean?" she asked "it's in a paragraph but I don't get the meaning of it"

"Stoic means one that is seemingly indifferent to or unaffected by joy, grief, pleasure, or pain, did that help?" he asked. She smiled brightly and nodded. Now on the other side of the room and boy about 6ft 4inch, stayed quiet. He hated the way that Namine ALWAYS flirts with professor Roxas. Now he too had a small but noticeable crush on the teacher. What could he say? The teacher was very nice and he didn't piss him off like all the other fucking teachers did. He wanted to rip out their throats and shove it up their ass.

"Mr. Lea?" he suddenly heard. The boy looked up face soften as he was being spoken to. He licked his dried lips.

"Yes?" he asked surprisingly low and more silent, since he's more of a loud and obnoxious kid.

"The test, you have, shouldn't be on the floor if you are working on it" he sighed and walked towards the boy named lea. Lea's heart beat gradually got faster as the man walked over towards him. He bent down picking up the piece of paper and handed it to his second start student.

"You're very out of it today, and you only have 3 minutes left of class, I suggest you hurry or I could take the test now and you can finish it tomorrow morning before school" the man smiled sweetly. Lea completely melted into the smile.

"Can I take it tomorrow?" he asked almost in a whisper to where Roxas had strained to hear.

"Sure" the teacher smiled taking the test "but be here in the morning to take the remainder of your test okay? I don't want you flunking my class" he smiled. Lea nodded. As Roxas turned, lea watched his teacher's ass the whole way until he reached his class. The bell rang. Professor Roxas packed up his things and did his normal routine. Packed up his small messenger back-pack, grabbed his coffee mug and walked to catch up with his friends, Mr, Downs, which is Zexion, his best friend since elementary school in 3rd grade and the other one was Mr. Strife to, but this was his brother Sora. They were all going out to their usual spot in the middle of the parking lot waiting up for one more teacher that goes by the name, Mr. D, or Demyx; he hated his last name so nobody genially asked for it. Demyx came racing in pouncing on his boyfriend Zexion. Roxas smiled watching the two love birds in awe, wishing he had someone to share his happiness with. He sighed.

"Come on you guys" he smiled and got into the driver's seat. His brother, Sora, got into the passenger seat, and both Demyx and Zexion got into the back of the car. The car was a 2012 dodged Charger, the base of the car was black and the strips of the car were a bright fire red. Roxas knew it wasn't in a great condition but it still ran so he wasn't going to buy one of those newer models quite yet.

"Roxas can you just drop me off at home?" asked Zexion.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I have a lot of essays to grade and I and Demyx were going to go out to eat tonight for my early birthday present" he answered simply.

"Ah, okay" Roxas nodded in understanment. Roxas drove Zexion to his house dropping off both Zexion and Demyx. Once they left Roxas got a tap on the shoulder by his older brother, Sora.

"Yes?" Roxas asked.

"Can you drop me off at Riku's house?" he asked.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Riku's extremely sick and he needs my help" he smiled.

"Oh fine" Roxas growled. He didn't like the fact that he's spending yet ANOTHER night alone at the boring house. He dropped of his brother and drove off towards his house.

"Why am I so lonely" Roxas quietly wondered to himself. He looked around….and saw one of his students. He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The story of Old King Axel

Roxas blinked and looked around again. No one was there. He opened up his car door and got out glancing around.

"I thought I saw Lea around, I guess he's not there" he said. He got back into his not so great charger and drove off. Behind some bushes stood lea. He smiled wickedly and his heart ached for his mate.

"So, Roxas…you're lonely? Why don't you try being alone for centuries with no one to love you because you're a monster. Well now, you…I'll make you love me, whether you like it or not" he smirked within seconds he disappeared without a trace. The next day at school, Roxas pulled into the driver's spot and got out of his car. He wore jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt. He had a Starbucks coffee in one hand and his book about Old king Axel. He walked towards the doors till he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned his head and saw that it was one of his students. Lea Dimanco. Roxas had sighed out of relief because he thought it was someone else. Namine. Even though she was a great student he could tell she was always flirting with him. Even though he knows lea likes him at least lea tries to hide it.

"Hello Lea, such a nice day, no?" Roxas smiled. Lea melted into that smile. He wanted Roxas to smile at him like that all the time without having to most likely force it onto him. Lea smiled back.

"Yup" lea walked with Roxas. Both Roxas and Lea were enjoying an interesting conversation till they heard someone screamed Roxas's name. They both turned around. One had plastered a fake smile on their face and the other had the creepiest look of hatred on his face ever. Namine finally caught up to them out of breathe. She slightly leaned over trying to show off her boobs and she put her hands on her knees and breathed in and out. She looked up.

"Hey Professor Roxas, I have some questions about the story of Old King Axel" she smiled happily. Roxas smiled down at her

"Actually today I'll be reading you the story of old king axel today in class, so today when I'm done reading the story I'll answer your questions, okay?" Roxas smiled insuring her. She nodded happily and raced off. Lea glared at her from behind and walked with Roxas towards Roxas's classroom. Roxas took out his keys and opened the door walking towards his desk. Lea followed Roxas till he got to Namine's seat and purposely sat down in it. As Roxas grabbed lea's test, he grabbed and sharpen pencil and walked towards lea.

"You have till the first bell rings" Roxas informed. Lea smiled and got to work. In five minutes he was done. 'That wasn't hard' Lea thought. He handed the test to Roxas and left. As soon as he walked out he headed towards the library. Instead of having a class that early he had a free period. He usually doesn't go to the library, but he was hungry….for some blood. It's been 2 weeks since his last GOOD meal. He saw Namine behind the counter, with a couple of her friends surrounding her. She had her hands on the counter top with the dreamy looks in her eyes. Her friends all surrounding her with the same look in their eyes.

"Oh Mr. Roxas is Sooooo cute I wish he was mine and mine alone, oh, we would walk on the beach, go to movies and everyone would be jealous because I had him" she smiled. Lea growled under his breathe. 'I cannot believe their talking about MY man like that I mean really who they think they are!"

"I know what you mean Namine, Hey you and Roxas, if you ever get together, should go to the Bahamas on your first date, then he should propose and you two would live happily ever after" smiled her friend Olette.

"Or have kids and ruin both of your life's" corrected Aqua.

"Oh stop being negative aqua geez" snorted Namine. Lea got tired of their little 'conversation' and walked towards them. He slightly swayed his hips and he had a playful smirk on his lips. All the girls noticed this action and watched as he walked towards them. He leaned over the counter and glanced at Namine.

"Hey Namine…could I talk to you for just a minute outside…Alone" he smirked. Namine slightly blushed at his action but quickly recovered and did as she was told. As they both walked outside Lea threw her against the wall and grabbed her throat.

"L-lea…Why!?" she tried to scream.

"You have flirted with the only guy I liked in centuries. Now I didn't care for a while, like two years per say, but now hearing you talk about it to your friends!? That disgusts me. Now I gave you plenty of warnings in the past but I guess you're stupid ass doesn't like to listen to such warnings so now I'm going to kill you….oh and another thing is….my name's not Lea….it's Axel…Got it memorized?" he hissed. He eyes turned into a black his face started to turn more demonic looking. His fingers turned to claws and his teeth turned to blades. He bite into her neck and started to tear off her flesh. With his other hands he started to rip open her chest and steal the heart from the inside of her body and she was screaming out of pain, yet no sound came out of her. She soon became limp and axel continued to feast off of her. He loved the taste. After a while he finally took the remaining off the body and walked towards the janitor's closet. As soon as he disposed of the body the bell rang and he went to his next class. Professor Roxas. He walked into class and sat at his normal seat wiping off the blood in the corner of his lips. Roxas got up from his seat and went to the front of the classroom. As he called out the names…everyone there was accounted for except for Namine.

"Okay I saw her today does anyone mind telling me what happened to Namine?" Roxas asked. Lea raised his hand.

"Yes lea?" Roxas asked.

"She got signed out today" he smiled. After he was done he turned to the classroom "Alright guys, I', going to read you about the story of Old King Axel. Rumors have it that he's still alive. Anyways this dates back to 1673. When he was born. Alright yes I know the it was in 1673 so don't ask why he "still" alive. It says so in the story" Roxas smiled "Back in the year of 1673, a young prince named Axel was born. He was a very happy baby and he had everything a person could want. Later when he was only seven, He helped his hard working father with everything. The queen had other things to do since the king was extremely busy with the whole peroration of the beautiful ball that has been schedule. One day the prince wanted to get back at his father. He thought his father cared more about the stupid party than his own son. He wanted to show the old geezer that he…was going to pay for all the neglect he did to his son. The prince left to the kitchen as the maid was fixing a pot of tea for the king. She poured the tea into a small cup. As she turn to grab the sugar and the creamer, the young prince picked up a small vile he got weeks ago from the witch down near the old river of Death Valley. He poured only three drops into the cup and backed away from it hiding the veil. The maid smiled at the young boy and handed him the cup. "Would you like to deliver this to your father?" she asked happily. He smiled, knowing he would only watch her cry in a couple of minutes. He smiled and took the cup. He nodded his thanks and walked towards his father's room. He handed his father the cup as he greeted his father with a great smile. "Hi daddy" he smiled sweetly, but deeply inside he wished the old geezer would die already. "Hello son" his father smiled. His father took the cup and took a sip out of the cup. He downed the drink within seconds. All of a sudden the king felt a horrible pain in his right side of his chest. His father quickly dropped the cup and held his hands to his chest. The father started to cough vigorously and the son….just sat there. Watching his father suffer in pain. "Revenge. It is so sweet" he glared hatefully at his father. His father soon hit the ground in moments. Dead. The son soon acted to cry and ran and told the maids and guards. Everyone rushed to his rescue. But, they were too late. The next morning the beloved Queen told everyone in the kingdom about the death of King Reno. He died at 34. Years later. When axel had grown older and well wiser. He thought of a way to get rid of his mother. And that's when it hit him. He would lie again. As soon as the crown was placed on his head, he pointed a skinny finger at his mother. "You are set to die for rape and murder" he screamed. All the guards are shocked and so was his mother. "EXCUSE ME" she screamed. "You heard me, you've done things to me in the dark and I will not say anything in front of the children and you have killed our beloved king". In an instant everyone grabbed her and quickly walked towards the postodian to hang her from so they can…burn her…alive. She chanted weird words in a language nobody knew and someone lit the touch and threw it at her. Her body was burning in seconds. King Axel was watching his mother burn happily. Till he felt an unpleasant pain happens in his right side of his shoulder. He started to silently scream and he started to turn into a disgusting creature. He had horns on the top of his head, long black wings, a tail, long curving nails and weird clothing. Once the pain was over he glanced over at his guard. The guard has been watching with Awe and disgust. He didn't know what to do. Soon…Axel attacked him and started to eat his heart. Once he was done, he wanted more. More blood….more hearts. That night, he sat out and attacked, children, women and men of all age and sizes and destroyed their lives" Roxas finally finished. Everyone clapped for happiness and excitement. All but one…Lea. He sat in the back, watching with anger. He knew what he wanted to do….already….he wanted to do…was kill his first crush.


End file.
